Gladys Groe
This article is about Changeling. For the human, see the Minor Characters, Locations, and Objects page. Gladys Groe was a one-time antagonist of ''Trollhunters'', featured in the Part One episode "To Catch A Changeling" and later the Part Two episode "Unbecoming". She was a Changeling spy who served for Gunmar and used to be disguised as the dental hygienist and assistant of Dr. Muelas. History Gladys initially appears as a minor character who works as an assistant at Toby's dentist. However, in "To Catch A Changeling", when Jim and Toby decide to discover the Changelings in Arcadia, Toby takes a gaggletack with him to Dr. Muelas' office since he was convinced that he was a Changeling. However, the Changeling turns out to be Gladys, who injects Toby with a paralyzer in order to force him to tell her who else knows about the Bridge or the Changelings. Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! arrive to help Toby and Jim finally kill Gladys with the Sword of Daylight. In "Unbecoming", Gladys makes a brief return in an alternate reality, attacking Dr. Muelas and then goes after Toby while he was making a call to Jim. Physical Appearance As a human, Gladys is a short and somewhat obese woman with brown hair combed over her head in a beehive style and is dressed in a green tage and a brown suspender. In her true form, she is a big fat troll with yellow skin, with her hair pulled up with a bandana while wearing an old dress and a green skirt. Personality At first, Gladys seen to be a responsible and caring dental hygienist. However, it is later revealed to be an act as she's a changeling who wishes to bring Gunmar into the world. She even paralyzes Toby to prevent him from escaping and tries to torture him into explaining who else knows about the Killahead Bridge. In "Unbecoming", when Gunmar "returns" to the surface, Gladys immediately attacks Toby and Dr. Muelas. Powers & Abilities Powers * Changeling Physiology: As a changeling, Gladys as the ability to change from human to troll and vice verse at will through her bond with her familiar. Abilities Weaknesses Equipment * Drill Tool: Gladys was about to use Muelas's special drill tool to interrogate Toby, until Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! intervene and she later uses it as a weapon. Relationships Mario Muelas Gladys is Muelas's assistant and hygienist. She seems be his good friend as well, but as revealed in an alternate reality when Gunmar was released, she attacks him and shows him her true nature, possibly showing that she sees him as a snack. It's unknown if Muelas is aware of her absence (or even killed off). Toby Domzalski Toby is one of Muelas's most frequent patience. Gladys seems to tolerate Toby before he even knew the existence of trolls and, by extension, changelings. When he brings a Gaggle-Tack into the dentist's office, she begins to torture and interrogate him about his knowledge of the Killahead Bridge, until Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! intervene. Jim Lake Jr. Gladys tried to kill Jim in order to stop him from keeping Gunmar out of the real world. Luckily, Jim managed to defeat her. Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia * Gladys is the first changeling to be killed off on-screen. ** In fact, Gladys is Jim's very first kill (mostly in self-defense). Gallery Category:Characters Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Villains Category:Changeling Trolls Category:Trolls Category:Females Category:Deceased